Untitled
by angstyteenmuffin
Summary: Little did she know that this small gesture would set of a sequence of events that would affect the whole team forever.
1. Chapter 1

To be honest, Mamori had never really noticed her before. She always kept to herself in class, and left the moment everything was over. Mamori didn't think she went to any clubs, nor did she see anyone talk to her. She never raised her hand in class, yet looked like a studious person. The girl almost seemed invisible.

Thus, she had no idea on what possessed her to talk to her. Maybe it was just boredom. Little did she know that this small gesture would set of a sequence of events that would affect the whole team forever.

"Ah, Fuijisaki Rei, right?"

The girl looked up, startled. They were in front of the gates at school

"Ah. Yes. Anezaki Mamori, am I correct?" The girl seemed nice enough, though just a bit on edge. Why was that?

"Yes, that's me. Anyway, how are you doing, Fujisaki-san? I've never really talked to you before, so I figured I would try to get to know you."

The girl shook her head. "Please, call me Rei. And thank you for your kindness." This was done with a small bow.

Mamori smiled, "Then call me Mamori, Rei-san."

The girl looked normal enough. She had short brown hair, down to her shoulders. Her body was average, as was her personality. What affect Mamori was the girls eyes. They were brown, but they seemed to have a little glow to them. It was a mysterious and lonely light.

"Ah, I'm the manager to the Deimon Devil bats. So, that means I have to get to the club now. You know the team, right?"

Rei gave a nod, "Of course. Who doesn't? Although, why do they call it football? I mean, it's a foot, and a ball. Combined. Why not just ball. I don't think there are any games called that. Besides, don't they only use their feet when kicking?" Rei rubbed her head, looking ditsy. "Ah, my brain hurts from thinking to hard~"

Mamori blinked. The girl seemed comfortable enough now. And what was with what she had just said? It made no sense at all.

"Ah, yeah. Football. Anyway, would you like to come see the team?" Again, Mamori had no idea on what possessed her to do this. The words just came out of her mouth.

Rei gave a smile, saying ok. So, Mamori lead the girl to the club house.

When they arrived, Rei gave a deep sigh, as though she was satisfied. Mamori thought nothing of it and opened the door. She was a bit early, so Hiruma and Kurita were most likely the only ones there.

As she thought, the two were sitting at the table, talking leisurely. Hiruma looked up when the pair entered.

"OI, fucking manager. Make some coffee already." Then he noticed Rei. "And who the fuck is this girl. Don't be bringing any of your little friends in here."

Rei didn't seem offended in the slightest. She just walked over and took a seat on an available chair. Kurita shook his head at Hiruma's antics, while Mamori half-heartedly reprimanded him. She soon busied her self making coffee, and getting out paper cups. When the coffee was ready, she gave a cup to everyone in the clubhouse.

Everyone took the cup with out complaint. However, within moments of taking a sip, Rei started again.

"Paper cups always worried me. I mean, I always bit on the rim of it, and sometimes I worry if the stuff will fall through the bite marks, cause I bite it really hard sometime. Plus, what if the liquid is so hot that the cups melt or something." Rei paused. "The stuff would get all over me. Then I would have to wash out my clothes, and I hate doing laundry. If they gave out an award for laundry, I wouldn't win it. That would be funny if they did have an award for that kind of stuff. Housewives everywhere would try to win. The prize would be a lifetime supply of cleaning things. Hmm, but who would fund such a thing."

This was all said with a straight face.

Hiruma gave the girl an odd look, while Kurita gave a nervous chuckle. What was wrong with this chick? Hiruma gave a look to Mamori, while she just shrugged.

"Are you fucked up in the head or something?"

Ah, Hiruma. Always straight to the point. Rei looked up at him and shook her head.

"No. I mean, I think I'm alright. I haven't gotten my brain checked though, so I can't be to sure."

Mamori sweatdropped. Anyone else would have taken that as in insult. With one final look, Hiruma lost interest in the girl, and returned to the laptop. Kurita tried to pick up the conversation.

She didn't say anything strange again, and was nice enough. Mamori too joined in, and the three continued to speak for a little while until the members started to file in. First came Sena, who looked a little confused at the sight of another girl in the room.

It started again.

"Ah, it's the fast kid. Don't they say slow and steady wins the race though? But you know, I want to be fast. That way, everyone won't eat all the pizza before I can get a bite. I only get once slice while everyone else gets at least two."

Sena gave the girl a look. What was talking about?

Mamori only gave a sigh. This girl was such an anomaly. She would act so normal one second, but say something totally off the next.

It was then that Mamori realized that she had no idea who this girl was, besides her name. Really, just who was she?

**&**

**And it starts. The story of Rei and her strangeness. **

**And no, I am not pairing her with anyone. Besides hints for other pairings, their wont be much romance at all. Shocking, I know.**

**Also, I am still learning about football, so don't make too much fun of me if I mess up.  
It will mostly be connected drabbles. This was more of an introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thus, she started coming to the clubhouse almost everyday.

Sena had no problem with her, even if she was a bit strange. She was always cheerful even though the things she said sometimes were a little awkward. She wasn't part of the team, nor was she a cheerleader. Rei was usually just...there.

Not to mention, Rei was like a phantom of sorts. Once, Hiruma tried to get blackmail on her. However, no matter how hard he or his slaves tried, she would always slip away from sight. After a while, he ended up giving up on it, and held a slight grudge to her for it. So, he naturally insulted her slightly worse then others, even though it didn't seem to faze her much.

So, when Sena noticed her lying down on the grass, hands folded over her stomach, he was strangely curious. Rei looked serene as she looked up towards the sky. She didn't seem to mind as Sena quietly took a seat next to her.

"Ah, I wish I was a bird so I could fly through the sky~" she said with a happy expression on her face.

Considering this was Rei, this comment almost seemed normal.

Although, didn't everyone have that thought before?

"Yeah, me too," replied Sena simply.

Rei looked over at him and gave a goofy smile. She then turned her head back up to the sky and the two sat there for a little while.

And Sena felt oddly at peace.

"But what would happen if I dropped violently when flying? I would die, I think. I'm pretty sure it would hurt, too. Unless I dropped on something comfortable, like bubble wrap." Rei raised her arms to the sky and wrung her hands, "Pop Pop Pop."

**&**

**I think I'm going to be ending chapters with something Rei says.**

**The length is short on purpose. **

**I think I will do either Kurita or Musashi next. And I might give Mamori another POV since the first one was more of an intro. Decisions, decisions. **

** Bar-Ohki: Ah , no . Its nothing that serious . Lets just say that her mind tends to wander : ]**


End file.
